Une question
by Nausikaa-Ambre
Summary: Par moments, Iruka se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait adopté Naruto."


Disclaimer : Non, les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, même si je pense que vous êtes au courant et même si j'aimerais parfois beaucoup...

Genre : Family

Personnages : Iruka et Naruto

Raiting : K

Je ne situe pas ce texte à un moment particulier du manga, c'est à vous de voir...

* * *

Par moments, Iruka se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait adopté Naruto.

D'abord, il y avait les repas. Il savait bien que depuis toujours, le blondinet était un grand amateur de ramens. Mais il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde qu'il ne mangeait strictement _que_ ça. Et ce n'était en rien exagéré. Les placards en étaient toujours bourrés à ras-bord et dans ses cauchemars l'instituteur se voyait noyé dans les boîtes de plats à réchauffer. Au moins, les goûts étaient un peu variés, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Devant les plaintes continuelles de son nouveau père, Naruto avait fait le louable effort de cuisiner lui-même autre chose que ces nouilles. Il était plein de bonne volonté mais ce fut un désastre. Et encore, ce mot est un euphémisme. Au premier essai, l'odeur était assez appétissante et Iruka en avait l'eau à la bouche. Il en fut pour ses frais. Le deuxième essai fut si mauvais que même le chien de la voisine, perpétuellement affamé pourtant, refusa d'y toucher. Le troisième essai provoqua un arrêt maladie pour le brun durant une semaine, le quatrième essai durant deux. Au cinquième essai, le chunin décida que les exploits culinaires de son fiston s'arrêteraient là.

Ensuite, il y avait le désordre. D'accord, le premier appartement de Naruto était déjà dans un sale état. D'accord, il aurait mieux fait de se méfier. Mais bon, n'importe qui à sa place aurait pensé comme lui, en l'occurrence que le blond ferait un effort. Que nenni. Cela faisait belle lurette qu'Iruka n'avait plus osé remettre les pieds dans la chambre du garçon. La dernière fois, il n'avait même pas pu distinguer la couleur de la moquette. Le plafond était une immense toile d'araignée et tout un écosystème s'était développé sous le lit. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi maniaque côté propreté que lui, cette vision avait été un choc terrible. Bon, cela pourrait encore aller à ce stade. Mais le problème, c'est que Naruto avait le chic pour, à grands coups de gaffes et de maladresses, donner l'impression qu'une tornade le suivait de très près. L'appartement commun était vite devenu une décharge.

Il y avait aussi le caractère de Naruto. Son sans-gène et son indiscrétion étaient connus de tous. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela poserait un problème quelconque pour sa relation avec Kakashi. Et il avait raison sur un point : le blondinet n'avait pas paru le moins du monde choqué. Il avait eu la surprise de sa vie, avait failli tomber dans les pommes mais s'était vite remis, le tout sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il semblait même plutôt content pour eux. Alors, comment aurait-on pu se douter qu'il allait s'empresser, _sans le faire exprès_ bien entendu, de mettre la moitié du village au courant ? Puis que, toujours _sans le faire exprès_, qu'il se débrouillerait toujours pour tomber comme un cheveu sur la soupe, rompant les rares moments d'intimité que le pauvre instituteur avait avec le ninja copieur ? Le pire, c'est que le spécialiste du clonage semblait vraiment ne pas le faire exprès.

Sans compter un autre trait de son caractère. Il était in-fa-ti-gua-ble. C'était le mot. Vivre avec lui était vidant. Iruka le connaissait depuis longtemps, il avait donc l'habitude d'essayer de comprendre son flot de paroles ou de courir à sa suite. Mais 24h sur 24, ça devenait rapidement épuisant. Même à minuit passé, après avoir joué au ninja toute la journée, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde fatigué. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire une très très longue grasse matinée le lendemain. Et Naruto, en tout innocence, ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père passait son temps à se pincer l'arrête du nez. Il y avait Kyûbi, d'accord, mais ça n'expliquait pas tout.

Et puis, Naruto était un pervers fini. Déjà qu'avec Kakashi, le ninja à la couette avait parfois envie de hurler d'exaspération, un obsédé de plus le faisait piquer d'effroyables crises de nerfs. Les deux colocataires avaient conclu un marché : le porteur du démon-renard éviterait d'utiliser ses jutsus _particuliers _dans l'appartement et en échange, Iruka lui ficherait la paix à ce sujet. Sauf qu'avec le ninja le plus imprévisible du village, on pouvait s'attendre à ce que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu. Il y eut une altercation non négligeable avec la voisine de palier, qui les accusait d'avoir perverti ses enfants. Et bien évidemment, qui paya les pots cassés ?

Iruka se demandait vraiment ce qui lui avait pris le jour où il avait décidé de devenir le nouveau père de Naruto.

Mais, quand après une longue et fatigante journée de travail, il rentrait chez lui en s'attendant à trouver un appartement froid et désert comme ça avait été le cas durant des années ; qu'il voyait une tornade blonde lui sauter au cou par surprise dans une étreinte pleine de chaleur ; qu'il entendait cette même tornade lui demander avec inquiétude si il allait bien et lui conseiller de prendre une journée de congé demain ; que la tornade revenue de missions lui avouait qu'il lui avait manqué ; et qu'elle l'appelait Papa avec un sourire jusque dans les yeux…

Alors, Iruka ne se posait plus de questions.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
